A light emitting diode (LED) is a direct current (DC) device that needs a constant voltage supply. However, a LED-based light fixture runs from a mains supply of alternating voltage (AC). As a result, the LED-based light fixture includes a LED driver that is able to handle large AC and convert it to DC voltage. The LED driver is usually made of silicon devices such as laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductors (LDMOS) or power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs).